God
| affiliation = | occupation = God | residence = Heaven | epithet = }} God is a character from Eiichiro Oda's one-shot God's Gift for the Future. True to his name, he is the supreme divine being who watches over the world from heaven. Appearance God heavily resembles an older human, having long blonde hair and a large white beard. He wears a halo attached to the back of his head, as well as a blue robe. When he came down to earth, he wore a round hat on his head. Personality God is extremely careless, as primarily seen when he accidentally misspelled the name of the person he wanted to kill, placing hundreds of people in a department store under the threat of death. While he did attempt to rectify this, he did not have a real idea how to save everyone. He was also negligent enough to lose the Eraser of Fate, the only thing that could undo things brought about with the Pen of Fate. He does not approve of people committing crimes such as pickpocketing, and will be inclined to kill people who regularly engage in crime. He is also not hesitant about wielding his divine authority, as he attempted to have his mistake fixed by ordering Bran to fix it, not showing particular concern about the possibility of him failing and dying along with the other people in the department store. Abilities and Powers God is able to move around heaven and the world with great ease, not being confined by the laws of nature. He seems to be quite strong, as he grabbed Bran by the neck with significant force. Pen of Fate God possesses a special quill known as the . Anything he writes with it will come to pass, even if it defies the laws of nature. He is able to kill anyone he wants simply by writing it into existence, and so is capable of easily murdering massive numbers of people. The pen's writings cannot be undone by anything except the , which is currently lost. History God's Gift for the Future After witnessing the human Bran commit another act of pickpocketing, God decided to kill him, and used the Pen of Fate to have a meteorite strike his house. However, he accidentally wrote that the meteorite would strike Branchi, a large department store, instead. God wrote down several things that would happen to Bran, and he came down to the world, grabbed Bran, and gave him his notebook. When Bran went to the top of a building after witnessing everything written in the notebook come to pass, God introduced himself and revealed the abilities of the Pen of Fate. He showed Bran his accidental condemnation of Branchi, and gave him the chance to save everyone in Branchi in exchange for his own survival. Bran initially refused, but agreed since he would be killed otherwise. A panicked Bran summoned God inside Branchi a minute before the meteorite was destined to hit the store, and God wondered if he would be okay. God then wondered what Bran was doing with the child Yoshio, and Bran gave him back the Pen of Fate which he had pickpocketed. God was impressed when Bran and Yoshio jumped out of the building and landed on the ground far below without injury, and after going back to heaven, God saw that Bran had used the Pen of Fate to ensure they would be unharmed by the great fall. Trivia *God's appearance heavily resembles common cultural depictions of the God of Abrahamic religions. Unlike their God, however, this God is not all-knowing. *The existence of God or gods in the world of One Piece has not been confirmed, although religions are practiced. Some people believe themselves to be gods, such as Enel and the World Nobles. *God killing people by writing in a notebook is very similar to the manga and anime series Death Note, which debuted a decade after God's Gift for the Future was published. The Eraser of Fate is similar to the Death Eraser, which appeared in the pilot for Death Note. References Site Navigation Category:One-Shot Male Characters Category:God's Gift for the Future Characters